Illegitament, Illtemperd and Out of Control
by Enma Mitsukai
Summary: Aiko the Illegitament child of a Japanese American business man is forced to leave everything behind after her mothers shocking death to live with her less than normal Uncle in Japan. What Adventures await her at Ouran and what about a bet? rated M-dark
1. The Charcoal Eye'd boy

OHSHC

This was it. I was being banished to live with my uncle in Japan, A man I knew nothing about. Was I really that much of an embarrassment to my Father?

I stared out the Plane window, the sun shone brightly through the clouds as we ascended.

I didn't even get to say good bye to anyone. Not my half Brother, Norio, Not Mizuki, My father's Wife, and especially not my Father. He could care less about me.

Why'd the flight have to be so early though? The sun had just begun to peek above the horizon when I entered the Jet earlier. It was so early that my Father's driver didn't even bother to give me a proper send off. It was quick; He just dropped me off at the doors.

They wouldn't ever have to think of me again, because I'd be thousands of miles away in Japan. At some stupid school my father paid to take me in. He never did believe I was smart enough to do anything on my own.

But, he didn't know me. Not a thing about me. After all he didn't even come into my life till I was Eight, by then it was too late. I already resented him. For everything. For promising my Mother the World then pulling it out from under her. For Promising he loved her. For the missed Birthday's. For the Forgotten Christmases. For even pretending to care. For not even comforting me at her funeral, and especially for Forcing my mother to keep me.

Sometime during the flight I fell asleep. I dozed in and out of consciousness. Just trying to get through the flight. Hoping my Air sickness wouldn't occur. I had slept for so long I couldn't sleep any longer. And It was night out form what I could tell. I looked around the First class cabin, it was nice but everyone was asleep. Save for a boy in the back. He looked around my age maybe a bit older. He was seated next to an older man, perhaps his father, who was currently snoring. He looked up from his laptop and rubbed his eyes under his thin framed glasses. He looked tired.

Closing the Laptop he leaned back and began to observe his surroundings. It took him five minutes to get to my side of the cabin, by then I had pretended to become absorbed in a book Norio had thrown in my carry on the night before. It was about some hopeless excuse for a girl, who happened to be sent to a high school full of freakishly attractive men, by her over bearing father…I closed the book. It had become annoying.

My wide, wave crest eyes met charcoal black ones as the boy from across the cabin sat in front of me. I placed the book on the seat next me as I extended my hand.

"Hi I'm Suzuki Aiko." I said very polite like I'd been taught. "And you are?"

"I am Ootori Kyoya." He stated taking my hand. "You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of Suzuki Tado, would you?" Why did he have to mention that name?

"Yes, yes I am." I sated with a harsh fake smile. "Though he doesn't seem to think so."

"And what would make you think that?" He asked. His posture became more relaxed as he took out a little black note book and began to scribble.

"He's sending me off the other side of the world just to escape me." I responded bitterly. He continued to scribble. "What are you writing?"

"Oh, this? This is nothing. Just notes and figures for an extracurricular." Kyoya stated very matter of factly.

"You take notes for a club? Aren't clubs supposed to be fun?" I asked innocently.

"Maybe in America."

I was about to respond when the flight attendant came on over the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will be landing at Tokyo International Airport shortly. Please return your seats to the upright position and fasten your seat belts. Turn off all electronic devices and thank you for flying Tokyo Air." I looked back to Kyoya who had already crossed the Cabin and was shaking his Dad awake. I was not looking forward to Japanese schools.

I collected my book and IPod throwing them into my purple duffle bag. I noticed a slip of paper on the seat in front of me. It was elegant and expensive stationary. It read…

"Japan isn't all bad. It can be fun if you let it.

As for your Father, He is obtuse if he cannot see your worth"

~Kyoya O.

I folded the Rice colored paper and put in in my duffle bag before settling in for landing. I looked to Kyoya once more only to find him in conversation with his Father. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the seemingly nice, attractive, young Japanese boy I met. Perhaps I'd see him again.


	2. Cross Dressers

Walking through the overcrowded airport I felt completely lost, it was deafening, heart-wrenching. Finally I found my luggage and a place to sit. And I sat there, for three hours. My IPod was about to die and my cell phone didn't work over here; I was getting pissed to say the least. Where was my Uncle? He knew I was coming today, right? If he didn't, I don't know what I would do. Maybe I'd hitch-hick and just get murdered by a crazed maniac. Yeah that sounded like a plan. At least then my Father would be rid of me. I bet he'd even get sympathy at his firm. I could hear it now.

'Oh Tado-san I'm so sorry to hear about your daughter'

'Yes tragic'

And father would nod his head. Give a fake sob, and pull himself together for the cameras.

And I would be forgotten.

Just like Mother.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone calling my name. I looked up to see a woman, a really tall, ugly woman with long black wavy hair.

"Aiko, why are you staring at me like that? Don't tell me you don't recognize your Ojisan." he said jokingly.

I was in shock Hiro-ojisan was dressed like a woman, and I couldn't tell. I mean I've only met him once but still. A woman?

"I see you are confused by my appearance" He said laughing. "Well Aiko-mei, you see I work at a cross-dresser bar and I just came from work." He continues trying to explain his tardiness. "That's why I was a wee bit late"

"You are three and a half hour's late, that's more than a wee bit" I said grabbing my suite case as my Ojisan grabbed my carry on.

"I guess" He stated as if it was merely a small detail. "You are going to love it here. Your dad paid for you to go to the best school. My apartment may not be that big but you'll have your own room and everything…" He went on for a bit more about how great Japan was but I just blocked him out.

His car was, well not what I expected. I mean he was my Dad's Brother and all, I thought it'd be a bit more, expensive. But here I was sitting in the front of an old beat up Honda. That sounded like it was barley staying together. I've never feared for my life as much as when my Ojisan was behind the wheel.

"So Hiro-Ojisan, Why do you work at a cross dresser bar?" I asked trying to get my mind off his driving.

"Oh well work is work and I like dressing like this." He stated never taking his eyes off the road. "HEY YOU ASS THIS IS A NO PASSING ZONE!" he screamed at the guy who just cut us off and swerved to avoid killing a kid in the road. God Japanese roads scare me. I closed my eyes for the rest of the trip. I had to, to avoid throwing up my crappy Airplane lunch.

"We're here!" My uncle Exclaimed.

"Finally" I sighed collapsing onto the pavement. I looked up to find a nice looking Apartment building. I grabbed my bags and fallowed my Ojisan to his Apartment.

I fell on my futon after dropping my bags in the corner of the small room. Really this wasn't too bad. It reminded me more of my Mom's house than anything else. Small, two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living area and a small kitchen, it was cozy.

"Well you can either unpack now or you can come with me next door, to my friends, for dinner." I looked at him from the corner of my eye. I was hungry.

"I'll go just let me change first." I said getting up and walking over to my Bags.

"ok I'll be in the kitchen waiting."

I Opened my bag and dug out a pair of ripped jeans and a pink Floyd T-shirt I got last summer. I quickly changed and stared at myself in the mirror. I made a weird face and grabbed some scissors. I cut the neck line of my T-shirt until I saw cleavage. The shirt then promptly fell off one shoulder to reveal my gray tank-top strap. Smiling I left the room and found my Ojisan drinking tea in the kitchen.

"Ready?" He asked looking me over from head to toe.

"Yep" I said popping the 'P'

"Ok"

When he said next door, he really meant down the street, around the corner and ten blocks south. Good thing I wore Converse. Hiro-Ojisan wore heals, Heals! How the hell was he not dying in pain? Finally we got there and he knocked on the door.

A red haired woman, At least I think it was a woman, opened the door and let us in.

"Ranka-Chan!" Hiro-ojisan yelled engulfing the woman in a huge hug. "This," he said motioning to me "is Aiko-mei, Tado's Daughter. She's staying with me."

"Oh, Hi I'm Ryoji but everyone calls me Ranka." He bowed as did I. Ryoji, That meant he too was a cross dresser. Only with Ranka-san I couldn't tell. He was prettier than me. Just when I was feeling my lowest A girl with short Chocolate brown hair came out of the living area.

"Hi Hiro-san." She said bowing. "I have tea in the next room for y…"The poor girl didn't get to finish her sentence before being engulfed by Ranka.

"OH HARUHI YOU ARE SO CUTE!" He yelled excitedly.

"Tousan, let go" she said calmly. So her name was Haruhi.

"Haruhi-san this is Aiko-Mei she's staying with me now and will be going to Ouran Academy with you" Hiro-Ojisan said. She seemed nice and now I at least I knew someone now.

"Hi" I said quickly as Hiro and Ranka went into the next room.

"So you're going to Ouran?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"I'm going to warn you now because no one told me." She started. "Do not go to the Third music room. It's scary."

"Why?" I asked

"It's used by the Host Club, which I happen to be a part of, unwillingly."

"What's wrong with the Host club?"

"Nothing really they just take some getting used to."

"I don't even know what a Host Club is"

"Neither did I." She stated taking a sip of her tea. "It's a club run by guys who have way too much time on their hands, who entertain girls who have way too much time on their hands. If you ask me their all just a bunch of rich basterds."

"OK then. So why are you a part of it if you hate it so much?"

"That's the strange part I don't hate it. They've grown on me." She admitted.

Maybe I'd have to stop by the Third Music room tomorrow after school.


End file.
